1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical semiconductor device having a convergent lens.
2. Discussion of Background
FIG. 4 is a cross-sectional view of a conventional semiconductor device. In FIG. 4, numerical reference 1 designates a convergent lens; numerical reference 2 designates a semiconductor element; numerical reference 3 designates an electrode of the semiconductor element; numerical reference 4 designates a wire for connecting the electrode 3 of the semiconductor element to an outer terminal 5; and numerical reference 6 designates a hollow package accommodating the above-mentioned constitutional elements.
Because the conventional semiconductor device having the convergent lens is formed as illustrated in FIG. 4, miniaturization thereof is difficult because of the following features:
(1) the outer terminal 5 is provided on a side surface of the hollow package 6; PA1 (2) the hollow package 6 is used; and PA1 (3) the wire 4 is used to connect the electrode 3 of the semiconductor element 2 with the outer terminal 5.